Curse of a Hybrid (Part 3 in Romanov Line series)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Gregor Belkin was raised by kind parents and he never thought anything wrong with that. He later finds out he is adopted and he realizes that all of his problem must have something to do with his real bloodline. He decides he has to find them and ask them about it. The only problem is finding his real family and getting to them.
1. Finding Out a Secret

Gregor Belkin grew up in the middle of Moscow, Russia. He had two very loving parents but when he went snooping one day with a group of his friends, he found something surprising. It was paperwork for him being adopted. His friends all laughed and joked about it, but it really struck him. How could they not have told him that he was adopted? That they weren't his real parents? What kind of horrible people would keep that from him? He had a right to know who the hell had birthed him.

It would certainly explain some things that had been happening to him. His temper flares had gotten so much worse recently and he couldn't seem to control it anymore. Maybe his real family had the answers he needed; the only problem was the real birth certificate only had his birth mother on it. He sat at the dining room table, waiting for his parents to return home from work that day. His mother asked, "Gregor? Is something the matter?"

He slammed the paper down on the table, "Yeah, who the hell am I? Cause I ain't your kid."

His mother gasped, "Where did you get that? You weren't supposed to see that."

Gregor shook his head, "In a box, where you kept it hidden from me. Why did you hide that?"

His father said, "Gregor, you don't understand. You weren't supposed to find out about that. Your real family isn't good."

Gregor yelled, "What does that even mean, father?"

His father looked at the ground, "We were told to never tell you about your real parents. They wanted it to remain a secret. The woman never even told us your father's name. She told us she couldn't."

Gregor's anger came out as he slammed his hand down on the table again and it broke. He freaked out, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

His parents pleaded with him, "Please Gregor, just go up to your room and calm down."

His mother tried to comfort him but he screamed, "No! Don't touch me! I'm dangerous!"

He shoved his mother away as he ran outside, he was afraid he would hurt her if he stayed there. There was a blonde woman standing outside the house, and she just smirked at him as he watched her. He turned away for a second and when he turned back she was gone. That was a really strange occurrence and left his head reeling.

* * *

A few months later, he was packing his things to leave his home. He had decided to join the Russian military. His parents weren't too thrilled about it, but they couldn't say anything. He was eighteen now and he was an adult. He didn't want to be the doting good student anymore. He just wanted to be far away from everyone and all the lies. But part of war is killing people.

As soon as he made his first kill, he fell over in agony as his bones crunched and changed. He knew something was wrong with him and he had to get away before he hurt people, so he ran. Everyone thought he had died somewhere because they never found him. That's the way he had wanted it. He didn't want his adoptive family to know he was alive or anyone else. It was better off if everyone thought he was dead. He lived in the woods for a while, trying to not kill anyone. That's where he met her.

She had appeared outside his camp in the woods. She had long white and black hair, obviously from dying it. She was beautiful though. She looked to be about the same age as he was. He begged her to leave, "It isn't safe here. You have to go."

She grinned at him as she showed him her glowing yellow eyes. He asked, "What are you?"

She sat down in his chair, "The same as you. A werewolf."

Gregor's mouth fell, "I'm a werewolf? And so are you?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. How do you not know that?"

Gregor shrugged, "I don't know. How does a werewolf thing even work?"

The woman smiled at his innocence of it all, "It's a family thing. It's genetic. Once you kill someone, you trigger the gene."

Gregor's anger started to come out as he punched his fist into a tree. The woman was right next to him, "What's wrong?"

Gregor growled, rather harshly, "I don't know who my fucking family is. I found out I was adopted."

The woman inhaled sharply, "That sucks. I'm sorry about that. But I can help you through this. I know how to control it, to an extent."

Gregor asked, "What do you mean to an extent?"

The woman sighed, "No one can control the wolf. If you're a wolf, it controls you. But if you lock yourself up when it's a full moon, then you keep everyone else safe."

Gregor nodded and she said, "You know, it's really strange to see another wolf. There aren't that many of us left anymore."

Gregor smiled widely, "Then I'm glad you found me."

The woman grabbed his hand, "So am I. I'm tired of being alone here."

Gregor leaned closer to her, "My name is Gregor Belkin, by the way."

She smiled at him, "Ravina Ivakov."

Gregor asked, "Ravina? That's very unique and very pretty."

She looked up at his with a blush as she said, "Thank you. Now let's go teach you some do's and don'ts of being a werewolf."

He followed her further into the woods so she could help him. At least he found one person he could connect with.


	2. Living With a Curse

Ravina took him far into the woods as she said, "Alright, now as you already know, the change is quite painful, but if you have someone with you; it's a slight comfort."

Gregor nodded as he came closer to her. He couldn't deny how attracted to her he was and how much he craved to be closer to her. He tried to avoid that though as he asked, "So how did it happen to you?"

Ravina sighed, "My mother died giving birth to me. Nature sure has a fucked up sense of humor because I've been a wolf for a long time."

Gregor was confused, "That wasn't your fault though."

Ravina turned her back to him as the emotions came to surface, "It doesn't matter. There isn't a clause in the werewolf gene that says exclude accidents. If you kill anyone, it happens. Accident or not."

Gregor growled, "That's fucked up."

She nodded and took a deep breath before turning back around, "What about you?"

Gregor laughed, "You could say I asked for it. I joined the military to get away from my parents because I was mad, and I killed someone. I felt so much pain and I was terrified so I ran."

Ravina frowned, "I'm sorry. So how did you find out you were adopted?"

Gregor sat down on a log, "My friends and I were snooping through my parents stuff and I found the paper. My real birth certificate with my real mother's name on it."

Ravina asked, "What about you father?"

Gregor shrugged, "His name wasn't on the birth certificate."

Ravina shook her head, "Maybe you'll get lucky and you got the wolf gene from her. Otherwise you're screwed. But anyways, I went on a tangent, we can get to know each other later. Back to Wolf 101.

You want to avoid anger. It makes the wolf come out in a manner of speaking.

Wolfsbane burns like a bitch.

Our bite can kill a vampire

Vampires are our mortal enemies.

We can kill people and we aren't nice about it. We rip them to shreds, that's why it's best to lock yourself up.

The wolf gene is genetic like I told you, but it isn't triggered until you kill someone.

We are really strong

We are really agile

We are really fast

We heal pretty quickly, unless someone cracks your neck, then you die.

Silver is a big fat ole lie, it doesn't do anything to us.

We tend to stay in packs because vampires like to hunt us down and kill us.

I think that's all."

Gregor eyed her, "Why do vampires hunt us down?"

Ravina laughed, "We are a weakness for them. If they kill all of us then they don't have to worry about us killing them. Because believe me, when it comes to a fight between one of us and a vampire, we can win."

Gregor nodded but then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Ravina giggled at him, "Can't you tell? I'm lonely. I need someone and you fit that bill, wolf boy. I also like to help people so it's a two for one deal."

Gregor frowned, "Is that all?"

Ravina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What else would it be?"

He was in front of her quickly as he looked down at her petite figure, "I thought maybe I was a bit more interesting than just to keep you company."

She looked up at him, "I haven't told you what kind of company I want."

His lips descended on hers after her words and her body pressed closer to him. He pulled back with a smirk, "Maybe that kind of company?"

She laughed, "That kind of company is nice."

She looked up and saw it starting to get dark, "Come on. We need to lock ourselves up for the night."

He nodded as they ran back to his little camp in the woods. He pulled out the chains and dumped them on the ground, "This is all I have."

She pulled off her shirt and pants and stood in only her bra and panties. Gregor asked, "What are you doing?"

She said, "Changing tears your clothes. I would like to have something to wear in the morning so I took off my shirt and pants."

Gregor nodded as he did the same, standing in only his boxers. She nodded as she started to wrap some of them around her arms and legs and around a tree. Gregor did the same thing as she did. He felt his bones start to crunch and he groaned in pain. Ravina reached over and touched his hand, "I'll help you get through this."

Then she let out a scream as her bones in her arm snapped back. It was a painful and excruciating experience to go through again, but Ravina had been right. Having her there next to him did make him feel slightly better.

When morning came, they were both completely naked which was a tiny bit embarrassing but they both just laughed as they grabbed their clothes. Ravina smiled at him as they were dressed, "You should come to my house. Come meet my family."

Gregor said, "Sure."

She led him through the woods and towards a house down the road a bit. She opened the door and walked in and a man was there, frantic, "Where the hell have you been Ravina? Did you kill anyone last night?"

Ravina frowned, "Dad, no I didn't. I was helping someone who is new to his curse."

Her dad's eyes met Gregor as he stood behind Ravina, "Hello sir."

Her dad was in shock, "You found another wolf?"

Ravina nodded, "He was out in the woods, all alone. I decided to help."

Her dad gripped his hand tightly, "Well good to meet you son. I'm Viktor Ivakov."

Gregor shook his hand, "I'm Gregor Belkin."

Ravina smiled at the two as her dad went towards the kitchen to get some food, "See you fit right in."

He nodded but inside all he wanted to do was find his family, not make another one. He needed to know who he really was and if there were any more secrets lurking in the dark of his origins. He couldn't help but like Ravina though and he hoped she would stay around to help him find his family.


	3. Death Becomes You

Gregor spent a lot of time at Ravina's house for the following days and they got closer as time went on. Eventually, they ended up in a relationship and Gregor was happy for once. On the weeks that there was no full moon, they went out and had fun. Going to bars and going to dinner.

Ravina convinced him one day that he should talk to his parents. He hadn't wanted to but they did raise him and he shouldn't be so angry with them. He agreed to it and they got a ride into the city where his parents lived. He knocked on the door and his mother opened it and gasped when she saw him, "Gregor?"

He nodded, "Yeah mother. I decided we should talk."

She waved him in and she noticed the girl, "Who is this Gregor?"

Gregor said with a smile, "This is my girlfriend, Ravina."

His mother said, "It's very nice to meet you young lady."

Ravina smiled back at his mother as they walked into the living room and sat down. His mother yelled, "Ivan, come here. You will never guess who is home."

His father came walking into the room and saw his son, "Gregor…"

Gregor nodded as he tried to smile at them, he was still so angry about everything. He knew he couldn't get angry though, it wouldn't be good. He took a deep breath and Ravina heard it so she gripped his hand in hers for support. He looked over at her and smiled, whispering, "Thanks."

She nodded slightly as his parents asked, "How have you been Gregor?"

Gregor said, "I've been good. I decided to look for my parents."

Both of his parents looked at each other, "You can't do that Gregor."

Gregor growled, "Why not?"

His mother said, "Your birth mother was very adamant about you never meeting them. She doesn't want you to know about them. She kept saying that you couldn't find out."

Gregor groaned, "I don't care. I need to know who I am. I'm going to find her and then I'll ask who my father is."

His father said, "She won't tell you. She doesn't seem to remember. We wanted her to have it on the birth certificate but she said she couldn't."

Gregor was confused, "What do you mean she couldn't?"

His father shrugged, "She just kept saying she couldn't do it. She said she didn't know his name."

Gregor raised an eyebrow, that was strange. His parents insisted that they stay for dinner so they did. His parents were very interested in Ravina because she was with him now. He hadn't ever really had a steady girlfriend, so they were thrilled by the idea of him settling down. After they were done eating, he said he would come back and visit but Ravina and he had to leave. They got in a car and rode back towards the outskirts of town where his house in the woods was. They had continued to stay there because they were far away from people which was safer.

That night, however, was a disaster. The humans came after them with guns, "We know what you monsters are. We have to kill you. You are abominations. We will find your little house in these woods. And when we do, you're dead."

Gregor heard the voice and jumped up, waking Ravina. He pushed her towards the back door, "Humans are coming to kill us, you have to run."

She shook her head, "I won't leave you."

He shoved her outside, "You have to, please just run. Get as far away from here as possible. Go to your place. Go! Now!"

She yelled as she held onto him, "Not without you, Gregor."

He heard their footsteps getting closer so he ran with her. The humans caught up to them though and fired their guns. The bullets pierced through them and Gregor fought to keep them standing as he shoved Ravina forward, "Get the hell out of here, Ravina. I'll find you later."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No Gregor."

He screamed, "Go!" And she sped off quickly and he groaned in pain from the bullets. They hurt like hell and he dug his hands in his skin to pull them out but then he felt more pierce his skin as he fell to the ground. He groaned as the humans approached him with laughs, "Not so tough now are you werewolf?"

Gregor growled from the ground at them but he was in too much pain to fight back. He just laid on the ground of the forest groaning as the bullets sat in his skin and festered. The man above him leaned down, "You werewolves just go through and kill everyone in your path. You are monsters and you can't be allowed to live so you can kill more people."

Gregor tried to argue with the man, "I haven't killed anyone. I lock myself up." He wasn't going to bother arguing and saying he wasn't a werewolf, obviously these people already knew everything about them.

The man growled, "Where did your wolf whore go?"

Gregor chuckled, "Far away from you. She is safe."

The man growled as he fired his gun at close range to Gregor. Gregor screamed in agony as the bullets went into his skin again, god this was painful. If he could just get them out, his body would heal. Every time he tried to pull them out though, the pain kicked his hands away. Gregor cringed in pain and the men kept kicking him, "Stupid creatures. You cause nothing but trouble."

Gregor began to cough up blood as they kicked him and then the man put his shoe on his neck and Gregor knew what was coming. He knew the man was going to kill him. This stupid human was going to be the end of him for something he hadn't even done. His only regret was not being able to say bye to Ravina and not finding his family. That was the last thing he thought before he felt his neck snap and everything went black.


	4. Help of a Stranger

Gregor gasped loudly as he sat up in pain. What the hell had just happened? He remembered having his neck snapped and Ravina had said that if that happened to a werewolf, then they were dead. So how the hell was he still breathing? He looked around and saw that the men were gone and he exhaled in relief. He hoped that Ravina was safe from them.

He decided that was the first thing he had to do. He had to check on Ravina and make sure she was safe. As he walked though, he felt bones in his body crunching and he didn't understand it. He walked though the pain, ignoring it as he kept walking to Ravina's house.

He knocked on the door and she swung it open fast and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Gregor! I was so worried!"

He smiled at her as he hugged her back, "I was worried about you, rather than me."

She pulled back, 'What happened?"

He said, "I got the upper hand on them and knocked them all out. I could have killed them but I didn't. And then I came to check on you." He didn't exactly know why he lied to her about what had happened, but he didn't think it was normal for a wolf to get a broken neck and not die. It meant something else was wrong with him and he was something else entirely. She smiled, "Well I'm just glad you are safe. We will have to be careful from now on."

Gregor nodded, "Yes we do. We will be. I'm just so glad you are ok" He felt his bones cracking again and he cringed. Ravina eyed him, "What wrong?"

He pushed back the pain, "Just residual leftover from the bullets."

She nodded, "Will you be alright?"

He nodded, "I need to go see my parents real quick, get some of my stuff from their house. Will you be alright here until I get back?"

She nodded and he kissed her quickly before he walked out. He just needed to get away from her before he found out he wasn't normal. He could still feel the cracking and changing in his body. He didn't really want to get in a car with a human because he could hurt them so he walked all the way to town. It was a long walk but it was better than being in a closed in car with someone he could kill as his body kept doing strange things.

As he walked, he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him. When he turned around though, there was never anyone there, so he would try to ignore it until it happened again. He could swear he saw a swirl of blonde hair every time he turned around. As he kept going, he felt something run down his face and he touched his face gingerly. He brought his hand back down and saw his fingers covered in blood. He had blood coming from his eyes and running down his face. What the hell was happening to him?

When he reached his house, he collapsed in the front yard. The pain was too much to bear anymore and he started to cough up blood in his hands. He thought he would actually die this time, but then there was a man standing in front of him, "Well isn't it your lucky day, puppy. I have what you need so you don't die." He had a British accent which was weird. Even stranger was the blonde that appeared next to him, the same woman he had seen outside his house the day he found out he was adopted. He could bet she was the one who had been following him too.

Gregor kept coughing as he stared at the strange man, "Help."

The man leaned down and asked, "So we are clear that you want my help and you don't want to die?"

Gregor nodded very slowly and the man handed him a bottle of a red liquid. Gregor stared at it wondering what it was. The man said, "Drink it or you will die."

Gregor tipped back the vial in his mouth and he threw the vial down. As he lay on the ground, he slowly started to feel better. The man just stood there watching him, as if waiting for him to get up.

Finally he stood up and he said, "Thank you."

The man said, "Oh don't thank me just yet. How did this happen to you?"

Gregor didn't really feel comfortable explaining his past to two people he didn't know. He shrugged but the man wasn't playing with him. He grabbed Gregor by his throat and hoisted him up into the air, "I asked you how this happened to you, it would be in your best interest not to lie to me again."

Gregor squirmed to get away and the man dropped him, "Now tell me how it happened."

Gregor scooted away from him, but the blonde was behind him, "Just kill him brother. He doesn't want to cooperate."

The man growled, "No, he is one of my hybrids. I just want to know how he became one when I didn't feed him my blood. So are you going to tell me or do I need to let my sister torment you a bit to loosen your tongue?"

Gregor glared at the two, "I went to war and killed someone, it triggered my wolf gene. I just started learning how to deal with it. Some humans attacked my girlfriend and I in the woods because I'm a werewolf. He snapped my neck and then I woke up again and I was like this. As time went on, I started to bleed a lot."

The man eyed him curiously, "A hybrid that was created on his own. You certainly are interesting aren't you? Where are your parents that gave you this gift?"

Gregor pointed to the house but the man yelled, "Those are humans. They aren't your parents."

He grabbed Gregor by the throat again, but Gregor quickly spoke, "I found out I was adopted. I don't know my real parents."

The man growled as he threw him to the ground, "What is your name?"

Gregor coughed before he said, "Gregor Belkin."

The man leaned down to him, "Well Gregor, I will be keeping an eye on you. You should find your real parents. It would be beneficial to you, and to me."

The man stood to walk away with the blonde, "Wait, who are you?"

The man stopped and turned, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Most call me Klaus. This is my sister, Rebekah. She is an Original Vampire, and I am an Original Hybrid."

With that, both disappeared from the road. Gregor was left there very confused. What the hell was he now?


	5. On a Mission

He walked into his parents' house and saw that they weren't home. It was better than they weren't, so he could get the paperwork he needed. He dug through the papers and pulled out the birth certificate of his that was the original. He tugged into his pocket as he walked out. He didn't think it would be a good idea to ever come back and see his parents again. He was a danger to them now with whatever he was. He sat down and wrote them a note:

_Mom and Dad,_  
_I am sorry I upset you both so much when I walked out. I had to do it though, had to find out who I really am. I know you both are wondering where I am and if I'm okay. Well I am. I can't come back though. I intend to find my mother and figure out who I am. There are secrets that are hidden with my birth parents and I have to find out what they are. I am sorry if this hurts you, I never meant for that to happen. I love you both a lot. Maybe one day I can come back, but right now it isn't safe for me to be here right now._  
_Love,_  
_Your Son_  
_Gregor Belkin_

He placed the note on the kitchen table and he walked out. He felt sadness infect him as he walked out of the house he had grown up in. He would never forget his parents, the ones who had raised him, even if they had hidden that he wasn't really theirs. He had to go to Ravina's next, maybe she could help him look up an address for his birth mother. He just hoped she still lived in Russia.

He ran to Ravina's house and he noticed how good he felt. Whatever he was now made him feel invincible. He felt like he could take on anything in the world. He knocked on Ravina's door and almost put a hole in it by accident. Ravina opened it with a look of shock, "What was that? Knock a little softer huh?"

Gregor frowned, "Sorry."

She pulled him inside, 'It's ok. So what happened?"

He held up the birth certificate, "I got the paper. So now I just have to find her address."

Ravina eyed him curiously, "You seem like you are feeling better."

He didn't want to lie to her so he told the truth now, "I didn't completely tell you the truth earlier. Those humans killed me in the woods."

Her face held panic, "What the hell do you mean? You're standing right in front of me."

He sighed, "Just listen, they snapped my neck. I thought I was dead, but somehow I woke up again. I felt fine so I came to check on you, but as more time passed, it felt like my body was slowly dying. I was really worried that why I didn't want you to come with me to my parents' house. If I died, I didn't want you to be there to witness it. I collapsed in my parent's yard, bleeding from my eyes and my bones kept crunching. As I lay on the ground, this guy appeared saying he knew how to fix me. He handed me something red in a vial. I didn't think about it before I drank it. After that I felt amazing again, like I do now. Everything is even more heightened than before. I don't know what I am but I feel awesome, Ravina."

She stared at him in despair, "Did this man tell you his name?" She already seemed to know something that she wasn't telling him, which worried him.

Gregor nodded, "He said his name was Niklaus Mikaelson."

Ravina turned away from him as she started to cry. She was muttering to herself, "I should have told you to stay away from him, I should have warned you. This is all my fault…."

Gregor spun her around to face him, "What are you talking about?"

Ravina stared up at him with her tear stained eyes, "His name is Klaus. He is an Original. He recently broke the curse on himself so he could release his wolf side. He is a Hybrid. He is both a vampire and a werewolf. He wants to make all of the wolves like him so he isn't alone. He has been moving across all the continents doing it. But you said that he just gave you something red, that was blood, but he didn't feed you his?"

Gregor shook his head, "He said that was strange too. He said I had become a Hybrid by myself. He almost seemed intrigued by me."

Ravina's eyes grew wide, "That doesn't make sense. You became a Hybrid without his blood, that's impossible."

Gregor nodded, "He thought so too, which is why he wanted to know about my parents. I told him that my parents were inside but he yelled that they were human and they hadn't given me this gift. He told me I needed to find out who my real parents were."

Ravina sighed, "You can do that Gregor, but you have to stay away from him. He isn't a nice person, and he catches me with you, he will turn me into a hybrid too and I don't want to be one."

Gregor put his arm around her shoulder, "I will protect you, Ravina. I will always protect you. I love you."

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too, Gregor. I hope this won't come back to bite us in the ass now. Klaus is a determined man. He will stop at nothing to find out what you are now."

Gregor nodded, "Then we better get to work on finding out who I am. Let's get to searching for my lovely mother."

Ravina walked over to her phone and picked it up, dialing information. She looked at Gregor, "What is her name?"

He read her name off the birth certificate, "Natasha Korakova."

Ravina relayed this into the phone and the woman gave her an address. Ravina wrote it down quickly and then she hung up. She held the paper up to him, "Here is your key to your family past."


	6. Searching for Family

Gregor and Ravina set out the next morning to head to the address that Ravina had gotten from information. They got a taxi to get there and as they rode to the house, Gregor started to shake. Ravina grabbed his hand in comfort, "You can't tell me you are scared to face her."

Gregor sighed, "Not scared, nervous as hell. I don't even know why she gave me up. Plus, I don't exactly know how to control myself. I don't want to freak out and hurt her."

Ravina smiled, "It's what I'm here for."

The taxi stopped and Gregor took a deep breath before he stepped out with Ravina. He examined the house. It was a modest little thing and it was a nice yellow color. It was only one story but it looked cozy. Ravina handed the money to the taxi driver before she pulled Gregor towards the door. He knocked and waited for it to open. A tall woman with a bright smile opened the door. She had long flat black hair and bright green eyes, "I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

Gregor stood dumbfounded, "You knew I would come?"

The woman smiled, "I knew eventually you would find out you were adopted and you would show up here. My name is on your birth certificate after all. You are Gregor right? My son?"

Gregor nodded as the woman motioned him in, "Come on in."

Ravina stood by his side as they walked into the house, "The house is very quaint and cute."

The woman was still smiling, "Thanks, but you don't have to make small talk. I know why you are here."

Gregor asked, "You do?" How did this woman know all this when he didn't know a damn thing?

She nodded, "You are here to ask me about who I am, if I have any strange ancestry. You want to know who your father is. I will tell you everything you want to know Gregor, but you have to be ready for it. Your tale is not a pleasant one and it will never be."

Gregor eyes held the horror of her words, "What are you talking about?"

The woman shook her head and avoided his question, "First, can I offer you anything to drink?"

Gregor growled, "No, just tell me about who I am."

The woman shook her head with a sigh, "Just as impatient as your father was."

Gregor asked, "How do you know who he is? My parents told me that you couldn't remember."

The woman sighed, "First, I'm Natasha Korakova, but you already knew that. And you are Gregor. Who is this lovely woman with you?"

Ravina held out her hand to his mother, "Ravina Ivakov, Gregor's girlfriend."

Natasha smirked, "And a werewolf. All of you supernaturals always seem to find each other don't you?"

Ravina looked scared now and Gregor pushed her behind him, "How do you know all this?"

Natasha motioned for him to sit down and he did very reluctantly. She said, "When I was a child, I was raised around magic. My mother had been a witch. When I was a teenager, I had befriended a wolf because I could sense the turmoil boiling beneath the surface and I wanted to help him. My mother didn't approve of the friendship and after I got pregnant, she shunned me. She took all my magic from me, just to punish me. I had the child and we both wanted to keep you, but that night in the hospital, a man came to us. He told us we had to give you up for adoption. You had to be far away from your father, it was for your safety."

Gregor yelled, "Why does everyone keep saying that? Safety from what?"

Natasha said, "Safety from the man's brother. I never knew it then, but your father has a very bad bloodline. The man was a vampire and he compelled us both to give you up. He must be dead because otherwise it never would have worn off and for me to actually tell you. He compelled me to forget your father's name. I was still friends with him though and we shared our lives with one another. He told me that he had a daughter, she was a year younger than you."

Gregor shook his head, "Why didn't the man take her away too?"

Natasha said, "I don't know. My guess is because we were kids. I could fade away and be forgotten. He married your sister's mother and then they had her."

Gregor felt the anger over the whole situation coming up but Ravina gripped his hand tightly, "Calm down."

He took a deep breath and did, but he looked at Natasha, "Names. I want names."

Natasha said, "Your father's name is Sebastian Romanov. He married a woman named Svetlana. Your sister's name is Aleksi. They moved to America years ago though when Aleksi was ten."

Gregor swore as he slammed his hand down on the table. Natasha stood up quickly and walked into a room in the back. She came back with a bag, "A woman came to me and handed this to me. She said she knew my son would want to know his real family when the time came. She said she knew the man had come to me and made me forget but she said this was yours to go see them."

She put the bag on the table and Gregor opened it. There was a pile of money inside and his eyes grew wide as he glanced up at Natasha. She said, "She told me she was a family relative, but she wouldn't tell me her name. She told me if you needed the money, then something had changed with you and you needed this to find your father."

Gregor was in shock, who the hell had left him all this money just so he could go find his family? He asked, "Who was the guy?"

Natasha shrugged, "I can't tell you that one, he never told either of us his name."

Gregor stood up and did the unthinkable as he hugged Natasha, "Thank you so much."

He pulled back and Natasha put her hand to his face, "You're welcome, Gregor. You are my son. I just want you to be happy."

He smiled as he picked up the back and went to leave with Ravina, but Natasha stopped him, handing him a piece of paper and a leather band with a glass container in the middle, "If you ever need anything. I am still your mother; I would love to keep in touch. And wear the bracelet, it will keep you safe."

Gregor looked down at the paper and saw her phone number written on it. He put it into his pocket, "Again, thank you so much." He put the bracelet around his right wrist and walked out the door.

Natasha waved to them form the door, "I hope you find them."

He smiled at her as he waved back and they got into the taxi.


	7. Traveling Across the World

Gregor packed up all the stuff he had and was ready to leave to head to America to find his father. Ravina had helped him find out that his family lived in a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. He wanted her to come but she said she couldn't leave her family. It really hurt him that she wouldn't come but she said she would keep in touch and she wouldn't forget him. So he left to go to the airport by himself.

As he boarded the plane, he looked at the window at the town he had grown up in. He knew everything would change after this. He knew that meeting his family would lead to even more questions that even they may not have. He rested in his seat as the plane took off and he watched his hometown of Moscow disappear. He went to sleep shortly after to avoid the long flight. He slept through the first one and was woken up by the captain announcing they were landing. The flight was technically about four hours, but it had only been about an hour because of the time difference. He looked out the window and saw the wonder that was London, Great Britain. He had a layover for a few hours so he called Ravina. She answered quickly, "Gregor?"

He smiled as he heard her voice, "I'm in London, Ravina. You couldn't believe how wonderful it is. I hope you can see it one day with me."

He heard her sniffle slightly as if she were crying, "Are you alright?"

She said, "Yes, I just miss you Gregor. Hey I have to go, my dad needs me."

Gregor said, "Alright, I love you Ravina."

She said, "I love you too, Gregor."

He hung up and went to find some food. He then waited patiently, playing on his cell. He took a bunch of pictures that he could send to Ravina later of the city. It was time to board the plane again and he got on, dreading another ride. He just secured himself in his seat and passed out again. This flight was longer than the last; it was three and a half hours long. Technically it was an eight hour thirty minute flight to Washington D.C. but that was due to the time change again. He passed out through that flight too and when he woke up, the Captain was announcing their landing again. He prepared himself for them to land so he could get off this plane again, he really hated flights. He liked his feet on the ground mostly.

As he got off, he took some pictures again. He was in the capitol of the United States. It was a pretty noteworthy experience as well as London had been. The layover this time was much shorter and it wasn't long before he was back on the dreaded plane. This flight was a short one though because Virginia was right below where he was. It would only take about an hour before he was there. He was awake for this flight though perhaps because he was so anxious to find his family. It wasn't long before he heard those words again, "We will be landing in Charlottesville, Virginia shortly."

Gregor braced himself for this, was he really ready to face his family? The plane landed and he grabbed his bags and headed to get a taxi. It was about a thirty minute drive to get to the town called Mystic Falls from Charlottesville. The taxi driver dropped him off in the middle of the town and he paid the man. He grabbed his bags and walked into a place called Mystic Grill. Someone in this place had to know his family, so he would just ask around. As he walked in, all eyes turned to him, which made him slightly uncomfortable. He saw a kind looking brunette sitting at a table with an innocent looking blonde girl. He thought it would be easier to ask them because they seemed nicer than all the other people. He approached them and the blonde put her hand up, "Not interested."

Gregor broke into laughter, "Thanks, but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

The blonde looked up at him and so did the brunette. The blonde asked, "Then what were you going to ask?"

He took a deep breath before he asked, "Do you know the Romanov's that live here?"

Both of their faces suddenly turned into worry, "No we don't."

Gregor stared at them, "You do too, don't lie to me. I can see it in your faces."

The blonde looked at the brunette. The brunette said, "We can't talk about them here. Come to the Salvatore Boarding House later. We will tell you what you want to know there."

Gregor eyed them suspiciously but nodded as he walked out to get a hotel room. He left all his stuff there and then preceded to the place the woman had told him to go to. He had to ask a few people before he finally got where it was. He had bought a car while there so he could drive around; he had more than enough money to do it. He parked in the driveway and walked up to the house. He knocked lightly and the door swung open to reveal a tall, black haired guy that was glaring, "So you are the guy who asked about the Romanov's?"

Gregor nodded and then he was hoisted into the air by the guy, "Why the hell do you want to know where they are?"

Gregor coughed and sputtered, "Put me down."

He couldn't control the anger and his eyes turned yellow as the man held him. The guy dropped him and stared as the two women from earlier came forward with another guy. Gregor growled, "If I knew you brought me here to be attacked, I wouldn't have come!"

The blonde frowned and the other guy asked, "Tell us why you want to know where they are."

Gregor glared at them all, "You lot sure are protective. You must know who they are to be so concerned about someone asking about them."

The other guy that had brown hair said, "We are. Their daughter is a very good friend of ours."

The black haired guy scoffed, "She ain't my friend. She is much more."

The two women rolled their eyes at the guy and Gregor realized they were protecting them because they cared about them, or at least the girl. He said, "I came to get to know them. I found out Sebastian Romanov is my father."

All of their faces fell, and the blonde asked, "So you are Aleksi's brother?"

Gregor nodded, "Aleksi is the daughter right? My half-sister."

The blonde held her hand out to him, "Caroline Forbes, Aleksi's best friend. And also vampire."

Gregor shook her hand and then the brunette took his hand, "Elena Gilbert, Aleksi's friend. I'm human, but I'm dating this guy here, who is a vampire." She had pointed to the brown haired guy, "Stefan Salvatore." Gregor looked at the other guy who glared before sighing, "Damon Salvatore. Vampire. Aleksi and I have a complicated relationship."

Gregor laughed at that, "I'm Gregor Belkin. I was put up for adoption when I was a baby. Now do you think you could tell me where they live so I can talk to them?"

All of them got very quiet, "It probably wouldn't be the best idea to talk to them considering what you are. Your real family is a family of hunters. You would want to talk to Aleksi first. She will accept you no matter what."

Gregor nodded, "Well where is she so I can talk to her."

Damon scowled as he stormed away. Caroline, the blonde, stepped forward, "Aleksi left with her grandmother. Her parents tried to kill her because she had been turned. We all hope she will be back sometime, but we just don't know. I wouldn't talk to your parents without Aleksi there though because she knows things about the family that have been kept in the dark."

Gregor nodded as he turned to leave. This was a complete fucking waste of time. His freaking sister was the only one to talk to and she wasn't even here. Caroline stopped him, "You can stay here with the brothers if you want. They won't mind."

Gregor nodded as he left to get his stuff. Looked like he would be staying with the Salvatore's for a while, at least until his sister came home.


	8. Long Lost Sister

Gregor sat in the chair in the living room as Stefan dialed Aleksi's cell number. Bonnie had finally found it and they could warn her. Stefan had told him that Aleksi was in a lot of trouble if she didn't get away before this other guy found her. He really didn't have time to go into detail. Gregor could hear her voice on the other end, "Hello?"

Stefan said, "Aleksi?"

He could hear her scream, "How the hell did you find my number?"

Stefan sighed, "Aleksi, you are in trouble."

She growled at him, "I'm fine. Now tell me how you tracked me down."

He yelled, "Aleksi, goddamnit, listen to me. Klaus found a witch to track you and Anastasia. You have to leave. It took us a bit to find your number, but Klaus already knew where you were."

Gregor heard silence on the other end and then another voice was on it, "Who is this and what did you tell Aleksi?"

Stefan spoke quickly, "Klaus knows where you two are. You have to leave now. He is coming to get you back. You know how possessive he gets."

All they all heard after that was silence. They heard another voice in the background and Stefan screamed, "Dammit Aleksi. Pick up the phone. He found you didn't he?"

Stefan could hear the whole conversation on the phone because he was right next to it. Klaus chuckled into the phone as he said, "Stefan, it isn't very nice of you to warn them away from me. I own them if you remember."

Stefan yelled, "If you touch her, Klaus, I'll kill you."

Gregor wondered why this man had such an interest in his sister. But then they heard the line go dead. Stefan threw the phone he was so angry and that brought all the others into the room. Caroline, Elena, and Damon looked at Stefan with worry. Damon asked, "What happened?"

Stefan hissed, "She wouldn't listen to me and he fucking found them!"

Everyone saw Damon's eyes darken with anger and he walked away. He was obviously upset because they couldn't help her because they had no idea where they were. And Gregor worried for a sister that he had never met.

The three of them had gone out for a drink at the Grill to try to help Damon calm down. It didn't work and they ended up back at the Boarding House quicker than they expected. They got a surprise when they walked in though when a blonde girl was standing there. The girl pulled away from Elena and pulled a stake from her other boot, aiming for Gregor, "Who the hell are you?"

She was going to strike him when Damon pinned her to the wall to keep her from hurting Gregor. He yelled, "Aleksi, stop!" So this was his sister, and she was trying to kill him. I thought they said she was the sane one.

She fought against Damon, "Fuck you Damon, get off. I don't trust other vampires anymore." Obviously something had happened to her. She was a strong one too because she was doing pretty well at trying to escape Damon.

Damon snapped her wrist so she dropped the stake and she glared at him as he eyed her. He spoke calmly, "You can't kill him."

She screamed, "Why the hell not?"

Damon leaned close to her and whispered, "Because he is your brother." Gregor watched her face change to surprise as Damon said that.

She stared at Damon, "I don't have a brother."

Gregor stepped in and asked, "Is your father Sebastian Romanov?"

She turned her eyes to Gregor as she nodded. He said, "Then you do. An older half-brother to be exact."

She looked to be taking it for a moment and then she asked, "How did that happen? And why are you here?"

Gregor sighed as he held his hand out to Aleksi, but Damon said, "Stay back. She is extremely temperamental, even worse than she was as a human. It's best if you keep your distance until she is calm."

She growled, "Fuck you Damon. Let me go."

Damon leaned close to her ear, "No, Aleksi. I like this position too much to let you out of it. And I've missed you too much." Gregor rolled his eyes at the two, Damon hadn't been kidding when he said they had a complicated relationship.

She growled as she slammed her elbow up to smack Damon in the head. He hit the floor hard, "You are a damn bitch, Aleksi."

She grinned as she stepped over him on the ground as she reached her hand out to Gregor, "I'm Aleksi Romanov, daughter of Sebastian and Svetlana Romanov."

He took her hand carefully, "I'm Gregor Belkin, son of Sebastian Romanov and Natasha Korakova. I was put up for adoption."

Aleksi released his hand and said, "Tell me about it." She seemed quite interested to learn that she had a brother that had been given up.

Gregor sat down in one of the chairs in the parlor, "I was told my dad was young, as was my mother. He wasn't allowed to keep me. So they gave me up for adoption."

Aleksi looked saddened by that, "I would have adored having an older brother. Maybe then I wouldn't have become so hardened like I am. That's so rude of me to say, I'm very sorry. I wonder who told Dad he couldn't have you. I suppose grandfather and grandmother were still alive but why would they say that? Anyways, so how did you become a vampire?"

Gregor struggled with that question, which had Aleksi raising an eyebrow at him. He said, "I got in a motorcycle accident and died. Except I didn't die, I came back as something different. I almost died because I didn't know what was happening but this guy helped me. Told me he knew what I was and how to keep me alive." He didn't know why he had particularly lied to her, but her expression had just given him that vibe. She seemed to think he was just a vampire and Damon didn't seem to remember his yellow eyes glaring at him when he had slammed him to a wall.

Aleksi's face held her fear, "What guy and what was happening to you?"

Gregor gulped at the look on her face, "I started to convulse and have seizures and just kept bleeding. He gave me some blood that he had and I was fine after that. He didn't tell me his name." He lied again, her expression said it all. She was terrified of whoever it was that had helped him. He would keep that secret for now.

Aleksi didn't even speak as she dove for her stake again and she stood in front of him, with the stake pointed at him, "What did he look like?" This girl was fucking nuts; she was going to kill him even though he was family.

Damon and Stefan both tried to stop her, "What the hell are you doing, Aleksi? This is your brother."

Aleksi shook her head with a slight fearful shake, "No. He triggered his wolf gene, so you aren't just a vampire are you? You're a damn hybrid. Grandmother was never born with the gene, so she was in the clear. I haven't ever killed anyone so that keeps me safe." So she did know what he was.

The guys seemed to realize what she was talking about now. Stefan asked, "You think Klaus helped him?" Gregor heard them mention that name again, that was the guy that had attacked Aleksi when they had called her.

Aleksi turned around and screamed, "He had to. The only way to continue the transition to a hybrid is to have Elena's blood. He had that. That's why no one ever wrote about them dying in my family. They didn't kill themselves; they just went nuts and then died." Gregor realized she did know everything that had happened to him. He had been fed blood so the guy that had helped him, had to be the same guy that had hurt Aleksi.

Damon reached for her, "Aleksi, calm down. Even if he did help him, that doesn't mean he still is."

Aleksi glared at him, "Are you dense? You know what happens to the hybrids, they become his slaves. Why would he be any different?"

Elena spoke up, "Because he was born with it, like you. All of you are a whole different category."

Her hand that held the stake shook as she tried to figure out what to do. She just stared at him for a while and Gregor was fearful of what she would do. Her family sympathy won out though and she dropped the stake. She met Gregor's eyes, "If you betray me, I will kill you." He saw the promise behind her words, even though they were siblings; she meant what she had said.

* * *

**Sequel is: Facing Fate. It is on my profile page. It starts back with Aleksi's story.**


End file.
